A Night to Remember
by mysticblue17
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] A gift for juicylover09. Prom really wasn't what she thought it would be. (based on teasers/speculation for 419)


Title: A Night to Remember

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [ONE-SHOT] A gift for juicylover09. Prom really wasn't what she thought it would be. (based on teasers/speculation for 419)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them.

**A/N**: For juicylover09. I hope you are feeling better . But this was on my list of possible fics so this request worked out perfectly. I haven't read any spoilers but I did see one promo so hopefully this is in keeping with what you had in mind.

Since I got no outraged feedback I assume that people are ok with the way I'm writing the characters. Yay! Here we go!

* * *

Caroline walked through the town. Her head buried in the bag of recent purchases, double checking that the items she left the store with were indeed the items she picked out.

The bag tilted too far and gravity took control of the situation. His lips quirked into a smile. He swiftly made his way to her to help her collect her various cloths, glitter packs and what looked like tubing.

She already started to give her appreciation before she looked up at her would be savior. "Than-" she looked up and realized it was him and her tone changed almost instantly "I don't have time for this today."

He held his arms up in mock surrender "Just trying to help you love."

She made a noise as if she didn't believe him and turned to continue to walk the distance to her car.

He, being who he was, couldn't help but follow her scooping up one bag to ease her load. She begrudging allowed him to help so she could get to her keys.

"So not that I don't enjoy seeing you but don't you have minions that get decorations for you?"

"The other girls on the committee," she said pointedly. He shrugged as if to say potato, potahto "have proved that they lack my eye for details so here I am getting the right decorations for prom."

"It sounds like you need better minions."

"Klaus." She said shortly as she came up to her car.

He smiled, dimples in full force "I could loan you one of mine. They are very good at following direction when properly motivated."

"What? No thank you." She shot him a disbelieving look. She snatched the remaining bag away from him opening her trunk and shoving it in. "Now go away I have to drop this off at school, finish decorating before I can go looking for a prom dress. " A hint of panic entered her voice.

"Forgive me, sweetheart, but I was under the impression that given the planner you are you would already have a dress." He said his arm propped on the hood of the open trunk.

"I did have a dress but I find myself without one now." She explained halfheartedly. She straightened from the trunk and moved the door of her car carefully stepping around him. "Ok I don't have time for this. I have to go decorate."

He turned to follow her movements to the front of the car and said "By all means"

She got in her car and clicked in her seatbelt all the while aware of his eyes on her so it did not surprise her when he tapped on her window motioning for her to roll it down. She complied, rolling her own eyes at the same time.

"Yes?" she said

He leaned in both arms laying on top of each other to bring him in closer to her and said sincerely. "You could wear a paper bag and still be the most beautiful girl at the dance."

Her mouth opened in shock at his words. A blush rising to her cheeks. He smiled at her reaction and backed away before the moment was ruined. He turned and walked away but he heard the turn of her engine moments later as she pulled away from the curb heading back to the venue.

* * *

Hours later, Caroline stomped into her home, pausing to unzip her hoodie after a long day of prep. She was two steps away from the kitchen and her much needed snack when she heard two raps on the door. She sighed and made her way back to the front of the house.

She peered curiously when she saw that the person on the other side of the door was a face she didn't recognize. She catalogued the unknown girl's features. She looked young about 16. Sweet but nervous face. Well put together outfit topped with a cute jacket that Caroline herself would be interested in wearing. Caroline noted the sound of her heartbeat, human. Caroline opened the door a crack. Unknown faces in a town like Mystic Falls was not to be taken lightly. "Hi. Can I help you?"

The unknown girl responded. Her voice reflected a little bit of a southern accent. "Hi. I have a package her for Caroline Forbes."

Confusion shot through her. "I'm Caroline but I'm not expecting any packages."

The girl pulled a garment bag into her view, she seemed to struggle with the weight as she pulled an envelope from the top of the bag. "This is for you." The girl repeated.

Caroline cautiously took the extended envelope, her fingers making quick work of the seal.

_Save me a dance._

_ Fondly,_

_ Klaus_

The same words from the last time he gave her a dress. She looked from the note to the girl a few times. The girl anxiously waiting for her reaction.

Caroline sighed, her own stubbornness rising "Listen I don't know who you are but you can tell your boss I don't need this from him." She said tossing the card back at her quickly pulled the door shut.

Almost immediately, the unknown girl started to cry and banging on her front door calling out Caroline's name. Her story spilling from her lips. Her name is Amy. Her big brother got caught up in the wrong crowd at school. He started acting erratic then he went missing for days. Her mom had launched a search through the city only to come up empty. Her mother knew someone who knew someone who put them in touch with the crowd that her brother was into. It turned out that it wasn't just a bad crowd in school but a whole different sort of bad that went far beyond anything she ever dreamed was reality. She had struck a deal with someone. Any favour for his safe return. It wasn't until months later that her brother showed up, shaken but alive. Their happiness was tampered by the man who brought her brother home. His accented voice carrying across her mother's studio saying he understood the importance of family being together and that he would call on her when he needed her assistance.

"I would do anything for my brother. Please please take the dress Caroline. This is a small price to pay to have him back with us." Amy pleaded. Her words coloured by her love for her family.

Caroline looked through the glass of her front door at the young girl believing her words. She sighed. Her stubbornness and her constantly fluctuating feelings for the man who saved Amy's brother could take a backseat for just this once. She opened the door and was surprised when Amy hugged her thanking her profusely for taking the dress. Amy advised Caroline that Klaus had provided her with everything she would need to complete the outfit. Amy dashed to her car, excited to tell her mother that her mission was accomplished. She waved from her car to Caroline who stood in the exact same spot in shock at the turn of events.

"Ummmm… What just happened?"

* * *

Klaus returned to his home. His head turned to the annoying nature of the situation he was in. Elijah led the way into the house. Klaus' mind was turning in possibilities. His stride came to an abrupt halt as Elijah stopped in the entry way to the living room.

"A little warning next time brother" He said brushing past Elijah who still hadn't moved, his hand rubbing his temple as he continued with his thoughts. His eyes were closed as he moved confidently in his home.

Elijah quirked his eyebrow and stated simply. "Well Niklaus I didn't think she was here for me."

Klaus' eyes shot open to across the room through the glass door where Caroline stood waiting for him. She bit her lip nervously, he noted. He walked decisively towards her, his brother already forgotten.

"Caroline. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I….. " she was unsure of the way she should approach the situation. The last time she was in his home, she had been trying to get a dagger out of his heart.

"Is this another distract Klaus maneuver?" he said teasingly

That comment snapped her out of any hesitation she was feeling. "Actually I was here to thank you for getting me this dress but clearly this was a mistake." She made moves to leave the room.

"Come on sweetheart. I was only teasing. Don't get in a huff about it." Klaus said putting on the charm in that surprising way that he only does. "How was your big dance? Worth all of the work?" he genuinely inquired.

"It was." She paused and continued before she could stop herself. "You missed out."

"Oh?" he said that dimpled smile returning to his face.

Her own smile ghosted over her face quickly before she said "Well I don't like being stood up."

"Believe me love. I would have much rather been with you tonight." He said honestly.

"Is there something I should know about, Klaus?" she gave him a pointed look.

"Nothing that affects our mutual business venture." He assured her but carried on quickly "You look stunning Caroline."

She looked at him through her eyelashes. "Thank you for this dress. It's lovely."

"Happy to oblige." He said easily. "I learned that the dress you originally picked out was a rather bold red, I took a leap and went with this instead. I hope you find this agreeable."

She nodded shyly.

There was a moment of silence. As though neither of them knew where to go next in the conversation. Caroline seemed a little lost of words. And Klaus was still waiting for her to pull the proverbial rug out of under him.

"I believe I owe you a dance." She offered effectively cutting the silence of the room.

"I mean if you don't want to …" she trailed off.

He bumbled through "No! I mean…" he extended his hand to her which she grasped. "Please follow me." He led her into the room that they shared their first dance. The sound of her heels echoed in the empty room. He walked a short distance to turn on music. The room filled with the melody of a song.

He led her to the middle of the dance floor. Much like last time, the first few bars of dancing were spent in silence. He carefully searched her face. She averting her eyes under his intense stare.

She asked the question that had been nagging her the whole night long. "So about Amy and her family. Why did you save the brother?"

"Honestly?" he questioned

She nodded somewhat hesitantly, unsure if this was going to take her down a path that she didn't want to know.

"I wanted the mother to owe me one. Her dresses, as you can no doubt tell, are pieces of art. And I knew that that would be something that my sister would love."

"Wait. You saved that boy's life so you could get your sister a pretty dress?" she said incredulously.

"Well when you say it like that, it seems ridiculous." He said bashfully. He looked at her and saw confusion on her face.

"Hmmm... there is something weirdly normal about that." she let out a little laugh. "You are the only person I know that would save someone's life just to take the sting out of your relationship with your sister."

He shrugged, trying to down play his actions. "He was just a boy, not even a true contender in that group. I had to deal with them but he didn't need to be part of that."

They moved across the dance floor. Their steps sure and easy as they finished the dance. The next song started up again but they remained unmoved.

"I need to ask you something." She said in a small voice.

He tilted his head waiting for her to proceed.

"Don't get mad." She started.

He interrupted "You know I would never hurt you Caroline."

"But that is just the thing. You did." She stated. "You did hurt me. You bit me, stabbed me and then you sat and watched me dying in front of you."

"Caroline. I can't -" he started.

"Tell me Klaus. I'm trying to reconcile the person who would do that to me to the person that you are with me." Her voice rising.

Klaus shook his head pacing away from her. "I'm destructive Caroline. I thought you would have got the message by now. I'm of the school of scorched earth." His dark words conveyed over the vast space of the room.

"Were you that mad at Tyler and hurt by his actions that it didn't matter what it took to make him suffer? That it was going to be me?" she said flinging accusations at him. Her rant continued "You know you really had me going for a while. I know that you can be vicious but I must have been out of my mind when I thought that you would never do that to me."

"Caroline."

She sighed. It was clear that he wasn't going to give her any real answers "No. No more words."

She turned and was about the leave the room when she felt his hand grip her right above her elbow. His face portrayed a hint of panic. He didn't know how the night turned so quickly.

"I was hurt, Caroline by Tyler's actions. You are not wrong in that. But I think more than that I wanted you to need me. " He paused trying to come to terms with the words he was saying. "You came to the Gilbert house to see him. You were ready to ignore me quite possibly forever. And I made a snap decision to get your attention."

She faced him to tell him that that plan was obviously flawed when his next quiet words hit her with force.

"I wanted you to need me like I need you."

She stood gaping. His hand trailed from its resting position on her arm to the place where he bit her. His fingers stroking the area. Her skin prickled with awareness.

"That's seriously messed up." She whispered. His close proximity softening her earlier resolve.

"I know." His eyes never leaving his point of focus on her neck.

Her right arm reached to the hand that was continued to leave feather light touches on her. "Klaus."

His eyes closed briefly. When he opened his eyes and looked at her, she could see the defeat in his face. Her hands squeezed his hand and she sighed.

"The way I feel about you… It's not nothing." She admitted softly.

* * *

**A/N**: Klaroline they make me really wordy. Essentially 3 scenes stretched out to this. I hope that wasn't hard for you to get through and I especially hope you liked it juicylover09! This is what I took from your comment and what I understood from the promos. I highly doubt this is going to be anywhere close to the actual show lol. The writers always throw me for a loop.

Please review. I'm very interested to hear your feedback.


End file.
